Satellite radio is an ever-growing subscription-based service that provides audio programming to people around the world. Ground-based stations transmit programming to satellites that are typically in geostationary orbit above the equator. The satellites receive the signals and transmit them back down to radio receivers in vehicles, homes, and other locations. The transmitted signal contains the scrambled programming with metadata about the broadcast. An authorized radio receiver receives the scrambled programming and metadata, and then unscrambles the data and plays the programming for the listener.
Accordingly, satellite radio subscribers purchase or receive a radio receiver and pay for a subscription in order to receive and unscramble the programming. The receiver can be a portable receiver in a vehicle, or can be a fixed or semi-permanent receiver such as a home- or office-based receiver.
The satellite radio receiver comprises an electronic serial number (ESN) that identifies that satellite radio receiver. For the satellite radio receiver to function properly, i.e., in order for the satellite radio receiver to unscramble programming for the subscriber, the satellite radio receiver must be associated with an active subscriber account. Sometimes, an existing subscriber will require a new satellite radio receiver. When a subscriber transfers to a new satellite radio receiver, due to either a defective receiver, a new vehicle, or changing to an upgraded receiver, the old receiver must be removed from the subscriber's account and the new receiver must be added. This will ensure that the old receiver is no longer used, and will ensure that the new receiver is activated and able to unscramble programming for the subscriber.
Current methods for removing an existing receiver and adding a new receiver are complicated and require multiple steps, as well as prolonged direct interaction with the satellite radio receiver. Accordingly, there is a continued need in the art for improved efficient methods and systems removing an existing receiver and adding a new receiver to a satellite radio subscriber account.